


A Day In The Park

by Suzariah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changelings, M/M, Monsters, slight deancas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzariah/pseuds/Suzariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel go looking for a changeling inside an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it has been forever since I've written anything.  
> This was originally planned out to be a horror fic, but it ended up being silly. My bad. Happy Halloween!!

 

            It’s pretty obvious what they’re hunting from day one. Hell, Dean knew immediately when he talked to the first victim. The single mother of two looked at her kids with so much fear that Dean almost told her what was up right there. Almost. They couldn’t let the changeling in on what they knew, so he left feeling the little monsters eyes following him.

            Through process of elimination they find the changelings hunting ground. A local, rundown amusement park by the name of _Melly’s Rides and Roller coasters._ The tickets are fifteen dollars each and the attendant makes a face as she puts on their wristbands and stamps the backs of their hands. They get even more suspicious looks when they step through the entrance into the wall of parents and overexcited children.

            “We look so fucking creepy, we should’ve brought a kid along or something.”

            “Do you know any children in the hunting business, Dean?” Castiel asks with genuine curiosity. Or maybe he’s just pulling Dean’s leg, he can’t really tell anymore, the bastard actually has a good sense of humor these days.

            “No Cas, I don’t. Thank god. But we could’ve stole some uniforms or broken in during the night.”

            “It was you who said we need to kill this bitch as soon as possible, Dean.” Sam remarks as he picks up a map of the park. They don’t really need it; the park isn’t that big anyway. The two main attractions are the two roller coasters just ahead of them. They’re both wooden, the one just above the tree line has a decent sized climb and he can hear the rickety chains as the cart ascends. The second ride is smaller, barely climbs above the small kiosks before going down a hill. Both coasters are rather unremarkable.

Turns out, so is the rest of the park. There’s bumper cars, haunted houses, a little train ride for kids, and tons of rigged carnival games designed to steal your money. He kind of wants to send Cas over to the high striker though, he’d probably break the bell, even without all of his angel mojo.

            Maybe after they gank the changeling.

            They spend a few hours roaming around the park, looking for traces of the changeling, carefully watching the crowds.  He suspects a few kids, the kids whose expression are blank and empty as they ride the marry-go-round stand out when everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves. There’s a special part of the park dedicated to the younger kids, they don’t go in, but it seems like as good a place as any for the mother changeling to hunt.

            “How does this place stay in business? There’s barely anything here,” Dean says after they’ve covered the whole park. They’re sitting on a bench outside _Melly’s Playground,_ withDean not-so-subtly pretending to be fixing his hair while he checks every person’s face coming in or out. It’s difficult, because the people are coming out in front of him so he’s leaning off of Cas in a strained twist of movement so he can get the angle of reflection just right. So far he’s only actually caught one creepy ass kid with the black empty eyes and leech face, but they’re looking for the head honcho. The whole thing just makes him feel slimy because they’re three grown dudes just watching people at a _kids place_ for fucks sake.

            “It’s the only amusement park around,” Sam says simply a moment later. He’s checking for changelings with the reflection from his sunglasses, which is twice as hard to see, but much less awkward. Although it probably still looks a bit weird since he has to adjust how he holds them every two seconds.

            Castiel is just staring in that way he does. He doesn’t have enough angel juice left in him to see them right out, but he says he could sense them if they came near.

            A moment later he’s gesturing for the mirror, while looking pointedly to a very unhappy child at the ring toss stand. This kid doesn’t look particularly changeling like, because who isn’t mad when they play that cheap game? Still, Dean hands over the mirror.

            “A changeling,” He tells Dean. “Recently exchanged, you were correct this is the spot where the children are being taken.”

            “What makes you say that?”

            “I remember seeing that child, he was playing on the seesaw right over there.” He points inside the playground where two kids are laughing as they go up and down. “He seemed to be having fun, but he fell off and was injured. I don’t know where he went after that. I didn’t see his parents around either so it would’ve been an opportune moment for the changeling to strike.”

            Castiel looks like he’s about to berate himself for not going to make sure the kid was okay.  It would’ve been bad if he did, they look creepy enough as is. Still, Cas has that guilty look on his face that Dean needs to remove. “Good eye, Cas. At least now we know we’re not wasting time just sitting here.”

            They sit there awhile longer scanning the crowd of people, waiting for any suspicious behavior. It must be for another hour, Dean gets antsy and leaves to get them all food. He comes back with cheese fries and a funnel cake, he’s pretty sure Cas has never had one.

He stumbles on his feet a little when he sees that Cas has made a friend while he was gone, because there’s a little girl sitting in the little space on the bench, talking to Cas like he’s the new babysitter and she’s telling him about all the games they could play.

            “And we rode on the big roller coaster! It was so scary, my brother started crying, but he said he had fun after.” The little girl tells him. She must be five or so, and Castiel is giving her this little smile that Dean’s never really seen before. It’s caring and patient, like it’s not a problem at all that this random kid just started jabbering to him. It gives his heart a little tug; it’s such a strange expression to see on Cas. He’s listening like he really cares about what this tiny stranger is telling him.

            He leans over to Sam, “Never thought Cas would be good with kids, huh?”

            Sam smiles, but shakes his head. “I don’t know Dean, I feel like kids might get Cas better than we do sometimes.”

            “What makes you say that?” He feels kind of insulted by that, Dean’s pretty sure he knows Cas better than most, at least the most human aspects of him.

            Sure, he has no idea what it’s like to be an angel, to be an ever existing wavelength of light the size of the Chrysler building or whatever. He doesn’t know what it’s like to watch civilizations fall and be reborn. But all of that isn’t what makes Castiel who he is.

            Sam doesn’t answer at first, because Castiel is right there, but the kid is still talking to him. Sam sighs. “Well, Castiel hasn’t experienced things the same way we have. We’ve had to teach him or he’s learned the hard way. He lacks a lot of the social barriers we put up, you know? I think kids might get that about him.”

            Dean turns Sam’s words over in his head, feeling a little guilty because the reason Cas has had to experience humanity the hard way is because of _Dean._ Because Dean kicked him out when Cas needed him, and when Dean needed Cas’s help he went to him without making sure Cas was okay first.

            The little girl tugs on Castiel’s hand and points to the marry-go-round and Castiel actually laughs a little.

            Dean gets out his phone immediately, he has to get a picture of this. Sam has his out too as the little girl tugs Castiel in line and insists that he has to try it. Castiel must’ve told her he’s never been on one.

            They don’t even have to wait in line and Dean laughs when Castiel sits on the fucking lion of all things, while the girl takes the white unicorn beside him. Dean takes a bite of Cas’s funnel cake while he video tapes him on the stupid kids ride.

            “Sorry, she likes introducing herself to new people.”

            Dean looks up, this must be the mother. He stands, setting his things down. She’s pretty. Young, fit, soft features, normally the type Dean would go after in a second, but he hasn’t been that guy in months.

            Sam holds out a hand, introducing himself. “It’s no problem, he doesn’t mind.” 

            The woman turns, a hand over her mouth as she watches her daughter and Castiel. “You guys have kids here or?”

            She leaves the sentence hanging, her voice hesitant. She must’ve been seen them earlier coming in.  Dean pulls out his fake FBI badge from his pocket and starts improvising. “We’re investigating some disappearances in the area. This park seems to be a common theme so here we are.”

            Her face pales, “Is it safe here for her?”

            Dean doesn’t want to see this kid sent home with nightmares for the rest of her life, so he drops a hint. “I’m…not really allowed to say, but you might want to just go home today ma’am. By tomorrow this area will be safe.  Just don’t let your kid out of your sight here alright?”

            She nods slowly, her face filled with worry. “Thank you. I’m Angela by the way.”

            They shake hands. “Dean.”

            Cas is making his way back. The little girl tugging on his hand again.

            “And this is my mom! I had to go to the doctor’s this morning so she said we’d have fun the rest of the day.”

            Castiel nods and introduces himself to the girl’s mother. “Hello.”

            “Hello, I’m Angela. Sorry about that, she just went on that ride an hour ago, didn’t mention wanting to ride it again.”

            “It’s no trouble,” Castiel says, then he leans down so he is eye level with the girl. “It was nice to meet you.”

            “Nice to meet you too mister Kastel.”

            Dean tries really hard to hold back his laughter, but he mostly fails. Cas kinda laughs too, unbothered by the little girl completely butchering his name.

            The two of them leave, the mom in a rush to get home after hearing Dean’s warning. It makes Dean feel slightly less tense, one less child to worry about.

            “Did you enjoy riding the lion, Cas?” Dean asks with a smirk and shows him the video on his phone.

            Castiel looks puzzled. “Yes, it’s interesting actually, in a way  it is a representation of man’s dream to tame magical beasts- why’d you take a video?”

            “Because it’s hilarious.” Dean tells him, unable to keep the smile off his face as he hands him his half-eaten funnel cake. “Here, try this you’ll like it”

            Castiel looks confused, but he tries the funnel cake. Dean watches as his eyebrows raise at the taste. It’s nice that Castiel actually has an appreciation for food now. “This is very good.”

            “Told ya.”

            Castiel polishes off the funnel cake in a few short minutes and then Sam sends him and Cas off into the park to “do something productive,” because while the children are being swapped at that location someone needs to find where it’s actually holding them.

            Castiel keeps stride with Dean as they double check the spots they’ve already been, actually talk with a few clueless employees, and check reflections of a few suspicious figures. They keep up the FBI thing, although Dean’s not really dressed for the part. He’s wearing his normal jacket and Castiel’s got one of Dean’s t-shirts on under his trench coat.  

            “Dean.”

            “Yes?”

            “Why do humans intentionally scare themselves? Riding the roller coaster goes against natural survival instincts and the haunted mansion is even designed to elicit fear. In my experience fear is an unappealing aspect of being human.”

“It’s not really fear you’re feeling when you do things like that, Cas, it’s more thrill. It’s exciting. Plus the kind of fear we feel on hunts isn’t the same kind of fear that comes with watching a scary movie or going in a haunted house.”

            “I…I still don’t understand how something designed to scare you can be thrilling.” Castiel tells him. He’s giving Dean that squinty look he always does. It’s a familiar look and Dean finds himself smiling.

            “I’ll show you.”

            They end up in line for the larger roller coaster. Castiel reiterates that they are on a job, the urgency at finding the changeling, but Dean just waves it off, because regardless Cas has never done this and they probably won’t do it again so might as well show him while he can. Plus, Dean legitimately doesn’t know where else too look besides on the rides.

             They end up on the ride pretty quickly, in the very front cart too and he can see Castiel’s confused expression give way to a little bit of amusement. Whether it’s at Dean or the prospect of riding the roller coaster he’s not sure.

            Dean has to admit he’s actually a little nervous and excited himself. The bar that comes down digs into his stomach, he’s too old for this shit honestly. He hasn’t ridden one of these since he was a kid. It was one time with Sam when he was like seven. Dad was feeling generous—or maybe he just didn’t have anywhere to put them that day—threw some cash at them, dropped them off and said “have fun.”

            They climb the hill, Castiel starts babbling about human ingenuity about halfway up the climb. He hears something like, “Enormous amounts of human effort and intellect to create something that only brings a few moments of enjoyment.” Dean rolls his eyes so hard because only Cas would say something like that.

            At the crest of the hill Dean grabs Cas’s hand on impulse and pulls it up in the air. “You’re supposed to put your hands in the air and yell on the way down, okay?”

            Castiel nods, but when they finally go down and Dean’s stomach is somewhere in his chest he doesn’t hear Castiel scream. His hands find the bar again, the ride is faster than it looked. It’s fine though, because Castiel is practically beaming, having fun.  It’s another rare look that Dean adds to Castiel’s growing list of very human expressions.

            The ride is over too quickly and Dean laughs as they exit. “That was surprisingly more fun that I thought it would be.”

            Cas simply takes Dean’s hand and says simply, “I understand.”

            Castiel lets go and they make their way over to the haunted house.

           

            There’s no line for the haunted house, and Dean instincts are going off that maybe the changeling nest could be nearby. It’s as good a place as any. He’ll investigate after Castiel’s curiosity is satisfied.

The attendant gives them a weird look when he lets them through. The house is kind of lame, there’s bats on strings from the ceiling and the little skulls littered throughout the hallway look like plastic ones from the dollar store. Castiel seems to agree.

            “All the skulls and noises are very fake, this isn’t scary at all Dean.” 

            “I know, Cas.”

            “People are scared by this?” Castiel questions.

            “Some people, probably.”

            Dean moves ahead of him to lead the way, except there’s a rustle of movement behind the wall. Strobe lights come on and a man in a mask comes out, revving up a fake chainsaw, making loud monster noises as he does. Dean’s unimpressed, but Cas has a hand on his chest and is pushing him behind him protectively. Dean stands there stupidly for a second before he rolls his eyes.

            “What the fuck, Cas?”

            Cas looks at the fake chainsaw and straightens. “Oh.”

            Chainsaw man snorts and goes back behind the wall. It’s so unprofessional that Dean laughs. Cas fell for it too, which makes it even funnier.

            “What?”

            Dean laughs, places a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Can’t believe you were ready to protect me from a _cardboard_ chainsaw.”

            Cas makes a face. “I just… it surprised me.”

            “Right right, okay let’s get off this ride and find the real monsters okay?”

            They get into the next room and it’s more fake shit. Down another hallway the chandelier falls, Castiel is still stone faced with embarrassment. Overall it’s pretty funny, because Castiel wears that same expression when they go through the last room where a little zombie lookin thing pops out the wall and takes your picture.

            They exit into a smaller lobby. Cas is still embarrassed, but Dean still drags him over to the pictures station to see what he looked like. It’s a good picture actually, Castiel looks like he wants to smite the pop-out zombie and Dean’s trying to keep back a smile from Cas’s expression.

            “I’m buying this and showing Sammy.”

            He pays the ridiculous price, and then they’re walking outside. It’s getting late, close to sundown. Cas tenses, but it’s different from when he was embarrassed.

            “What is it? Changeling?”

            “Yes.”

Castiel pauses, shushes Dean when he asks where.

Then Dean thinks he hears it too, feels something beneath his feet.

“It’s under us. They all are.”

            Dean looks hard at the ground.“How can you know that?”

            “I can hear them, Dean.” Cas the turns, looks straight behind him, back at the haunted house and practically storms towards it.

            “Hold on! Let me call, Sam!”

            “I sense that someone is in immediate danger we must go now.” Castiel goes around the entrance to the back of the haunted house. Dean follows him as his phone rings. He can feel his lighter and the spray can in his pocket. He digs it out as Sam picks up.

            “You find something?” 

            “Sam, get to the haunted house, around back Cas found em.”  He closes the phone and gets out his gear. Cas kicks the door open, breaking the lock. They run down the stairs, Dean can tell before they even reach the last step that they found the changeling’s hiding spot from the gut turning smell.

            This is the biggest nest he’s seen in a long time. There must be at least thirty kids, all of them tired-eyed and scared. His heart breaks a little to see so many children having to deal with monsters. He can see what Cas was talking about, there’s one kid in particular, a little blonde girl who looks incredibly sick. She’s pale and her breathing looks weak.

            A sick laugh tears his attention away as the changeling makes its appearance. It’s dressed as one of the staff, an older woman who may have a kind face if it wasn’t twisting into its true changeling form. Her mouth morphs into spiraling teeth, built for sucking the life out of people. If that wasn’t creepy enough her empty eye holes makes it all worse.

            “Cas get the kids out, I got her.” He doesn’t see Castiel’s response, but he must agree because in the next moment the changeling is surging forward and Cas isn’t doing that protective little ‘get behind me’ thing.

            He kicks out, distancing himself from the creature and raising his lighter. The creature stumbles back with a hiss, just barely dodging the flames. He doesn’t expect the changeling to come back at him while he has his makeshift flamethrower going, but that’s what it does. It goes under him, too fast for him to react and tackles him to the ground. He chokes, feels his breath rush out of him. The changeling goes for his throat.

            “Dean!”

            Then Cas is there, wrestling the changeling off of him. He coughs, struggles to his feet. He forgets for a second that Castiel is mostly human now, that keeping the changeling’s arms off of him takes effort. Once Cas could just give it a bear hug and the hold would be unbreakable under that divine strength. Castiel is still insanely strong though, and he wrestles the monster to the ground.

            Dean comes up behind him, ready to light the bitch on fire, but she somehow gets the upper hand over Cas and launches him back, knocking him into Dean. They tumble to the ground and Dean groans as Cas’s heavy weight crashes onto him.

            “Sorry Dean. I couldn’t control the trajectory-”

            “It’s fine. Just shut up and kill this bitch.”  Dean tells him, pushing out from under him. The changeling is scrambling up the stairs and crap, Dean can can’t get up fast enough.

            They follow after her only making it up a few steps and the monster makes a god-awful shrieking sound that scares the shit out of Dean.

            “Damn what the-“

            The monster tumbles down the stairs and lands at their feet.

            “Sorry I’m late. I didn’t miss the bonfire at least.”  Sam says, descending the stairs with an air of smugness.

            Dean ignores Sam’s stupid cheesy line instead choosing to just light the damn changeling up already. It catches fire, its spiraling leech mouth shriveling and decaying as its shrieks. The screams grow incredibly loud before dying down.

            “I’m always surprised how no one ever calls the police, these damn things are so loud,” Dean says with a scowl.  

            “Well, no one is gonna call the police probably because they heard screams from a haunted house, Dean.” Sam laughs.

            He laughs and looks to Cas who has a little blood on his lip from his tussle with the changeling.

            “All the kids safe?” He asks.

            “Yes, they’re safe. I simply unlocked all the cages and a few children helped the one girl up the stairs. She appears to have the flu. I imagine the police actually will be arriving shortly to take the kids to their proper homes. It’d be best if we leave before then.”

            “Right, right let’s go.”

…

           

            They don’t leave right away. Surprisingly no one called the police so Dean told one of the staff to do it. The kids do need looking after before the cops arrive so they all end up following Dean, Cas, and Sam around in the meantime. They’re on their way out, when Dean gets an idea.

They go to the games where a few of the stands are still open. They somehow end up at the ring toss stand, but Cas is predictably amazing, and gets all three of his rings on a bottle and wins a giant stuffed animal, which he immediately passes off to one of the many children following them. He tells the kid, ‘Happy Halloween.’

Somehow, Dean had managed to forget the date.

            They end up at that stand for awhile. Dean eventually goes off with Sam and they win a few prizes for the kids at the sharp shooting stand. He lets one of the older children, a girl around the age of nine, give it a try when she asks.

            By the time the police arrive Dean, Sam, and Cas are back on the road. The kids looked a little less haunted when they left, some of the kids even thanked them.

            Cas is smiling in the backseat and Sam has this weird look like today was actually a good day. It’s been a long time since any of them have had a good day, even a good moment really. And maybe it was a good day, the hunt went well and they helped out a few kids. Nothing like a little monster hunting to celebrate the season.

            Whatever it is Dean finds himself in a strange state of contentment as he turns his focus to the open road.

           

           

           

           

           

           


End file.
